A Sisterly Moment
by starbook
Summary: Some quality time between Bella and Rosalie. Oneshot. Please R&R!


**A Sisterly Moment**

_Bella's POV_

Edward had gone hunting again, and I was left alone. I was sitting in his room, looking at his music collection. _Damn Edward!_ I thought. _Why does he have to keep fighting this constant battle to change me?_ Whenever I settled down with myself and decided that the next time we argued about this I would persuade him, he dazzled me unfairly and I lost all train of thought – and my arguments. _If only I had the same affect on him that he does on me. _I climbed onto the sofa and shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable. I heaved a sigh.

There was a knock on the door. For a moment, I was foolish enough to believe that it was Edward. _Could he have come home early?_ _He _can_ often be surprising..._ I quickly erased these thoughts from my brain, worrying about where they would lead, and opened the door.

It was Esme. "I just wanted to check up on you and see how you are doing. I know how depressed you get when Edward isn't here." A bright smile lit up her face. "How are you?"

"A little bored, actually. Not that you and your family aren't interesting, but...Edward just makes my time even _more_ interesting." Yes. Like when he dazzles me, or stops time by kissing me and then speeding it up when he pulls away. Just being with him was interesting.

Esme chuckled. "Funny, Edward has similar thoughts about you." I didn't hide my surprise very well. _Does he think about me the way I think about him? As much of the time? Do I possibly _dazzle_ him? The way he dazzles me?_ Whoa, Bella, stop this right NOW. Even if you _did_ dazzle him, don't use that power to your advantage.

There was another knock, this one much more timid. "Can I come in?" said a familiar voice. I turned to look at Rosalie, and she smiled shyly at me before closing the door behind her. _Why would Rosalie want to talk to me?_ "I was just wondering if I could have some alone time with Bella," she said to Esme. I raised my eyebrows. _Unexpected, much? _"Is that okay?" This last part was more to me than Esme.

"Sure, Rose, I'm sure Bella would love to talk to you," said Esme. "I'll just go check on Emmett and Jasper and make sure that they aren't fighting over who gets to be Player 1 in Mario again." Rosalie and I giggled, then looked at each other, surprised. "I'll leave you two alone, then," said Esme, and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Rosalie turned to me, and timidly smiled again. Then she said abruptly, "I know how you feel about Edward, somewhat. When I met Emmett, I don't know what kept me going, prodded me to walk all that distance back to Carlisle without drinking his blood. Even now, I'm not sure whether I want to be a vampire or not. I later found myself caught up in everything that he did. _Just like me and Edward._ I was so happy when he I found out that he returned my affections." She snickered. "Although, sometimes he can be a bit immature. Jasper was almost hurt when he grabbed the Player 1 control from Emmett last time, and you know how hard it is for us to get hurt." She winked.

I couldn't help myself, I laughed. I was still getting over the shock that Rosalie was talking to me as if she never hated me. I wanted so badly for that to be over, but her vote on my mortality didn't trigger much reassurance.

Rosalie must have seen something in my eyes, because she said "I'm sorry about the way I acted when I first met you, Bella. I was really stupid. I didn't really believe that you could love Edward the way I love Emmett; and I hated how he seemed to fall for the trap. If Edward changes you, I'll still be happy. Even though it's a hard life. I know that I voted for no when the time came, but it would be nice to have you in the family." I just stared at her, speechless.

"Th-thanks, Rosalie." I muttered.

"You can call me Rose, if you want." she said. I know that you and Alice really clicked when all of us first met you, and she was more accepting. I'd like to have a similar kind of relationship to you...that is, if you want to." I realized then that I hadn't said much to her compared to the words that she was spilling out to me. They must have been hard for her to say.

"I think that Edward is still mad at me for telling him that you jumped off the cliff. And I'm mad at myself, too, in a way for it. But I'm also glad." She smiled. "It brought you back to us. I know that if Edward was having a hard time, you must have been too. I know that you love him. It was so _awful._ He was away from the family, and whenever Emmett and I dropped back to see Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Jasper..." she was whispering now. "...and we saw the sadness in their eyes and saw that they missed you and saw that Edward hadn't returned, I had a bit of sadness too. But it was too buried under all the bitterness. And Alice was so _mad_ when I told her that I'd called Edward. All of the bad feelings came rushing back – not just because of you and Edward, but because I knew what Alice was risking by going to Volterra. I finally realized that you and Edward were...were..." She was shaking now, and tearless sobs were evident.

"Don't cry...Rose." I still was getting used to the new name. "It's okay. At least you broke through all those bad feelings. And at least you're saying all this to me. That takes a lot of courage."

"Well, it's something that I have now, I guess," mumbled Rosalie, still feeling bad. "I didn't have it before. Oh, and by the way. You should hear what Edward says about you at home. It's quite amazing, actually."

We both heard a car pull up in the driveway, and I immediately recognized Edward's silver Volvo. _Yes!_ I thought. I hugged Rosalie – _Rose,_ and gave her an apologetic smile before running at vampire speed (well, I know it wasn't vampire speed, but it felt like it) out the door.

"Hey, Edward," was all I got out before his lips met mine. And once again, I lost all train of thought. When we broke apart, he gestured for me to get in the Volvo. As we pulled out of the driveway, I could swear when I looked at Edward's bedroom window that I saw Rosalie smile.

"You're more quiet than usual today," Edward commented. "What happened? You seem happier." Then he laughed. I loved his laugh. I loved every part of him. "Is it because you missed me?"

I laughed with him. "Partly. Always. But also because I think that Rosalie and I have sorted it out."

Edward turned and smiled at me. "I'm sure. If you really did, then you would be calling her 'Rose,' not 'Rosalie.'"

I mock-punched him in the arm. "Rose, then." He leaned down and kissed me swiftly before returning his eyes to the road. But not for long...


End file.
